The aims of this investigation are to; 1) evaluate the relative impact of two pre-test education models on knowledge and attitudes about BRCA1 testing, testing plans and decisions, psychological well-being, and health behavior; 2) identify women most and least likely to benefit based on ethnicity, risk status, and coping styles; and 3) determine the mechanisms by which pre-test education contributes to improved outcomes. This study is nearing completion having enrolled 1310 participants, primarily at Georgetown University and Washington Hospital Center. Although 35 participants were seen at the NIH, the vast majority found the third site to be inconvenient and so this site is closed. Follow-up interviews are still being completed as well as data analysis.